As technology has advanced, central processing units (CPUs) used in various computing devices have evolved from having a single instruction execution core executing instructions serially to having multiple instruction execution cores and logical divisions executing instructions in parallel. These computing devices have also evolved from having a single CPU to having multiple CPUs executing instructions in parallel. Although these advances have increased the processing power of computing devices, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that given the large number of logical CPU divisions that can be included in a computing device, it can be difficult for a user to monitor the activity across all of the computing device's logical CPU divisions.